


The Future Is Inevitable Only If You Give a Damn, So Do Whatever You Want

by TakuraNokinu



Category: No God Of Good Intentions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, a normal activity on a wednesday night, and contemplating the meaning of the future, fluff?, idk its really self indulgent, just a couple of boys hangin out playing video games, listen nate i want these boys to be happy and i will use my writing ability to get results, short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakuraNokinu/pseuds/TakuraNokinu
Summary: Video game time turns into self-contemplation.





	The Future Is Inevitable Only If You Give a Damn, So Do Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draikinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/gifts).



> listen i would die for these boys. Just wanted to write some self indulgent sorta stuff. I'll make NGOGI content. You gotta make the stuff u wanna see

Spring break, a time that Damian was kind of grateful for. Peter’d been allowed to come spend the night for break, and the two had spent most of the day hanging out on the couch.

“Hey, go to the left--” Damian tilted his controller, focused on the screen. Peter stuck his tongue out as he complied, getting an item needed to progress.  
“Got it!” Peter replied, shifting on the couch. He moved to catch his character up with Damian’s, casting a glance to the side. Damian seemed incredibly focused, but he saw something felt off.  
“Which way do we head?”  
“The right, then down.” Damian replied, his grip tightened on his controller a bit.  
“You okay?” Peter asked, turning to look toward him. Damian just nodded. Peter couldn’t push the feeling from his mind, but decided to hold back on saying something.

Damian took an inhale before pausing the game, and Peter also paused.  
“Dude, are you actually okay?”  
“Y-Yeah. I’m fine, it’s just a headache.” Damian replied, putting his hand on his forehead. Peter felt a bit of a drop in his chest.  
“We can stop playing for the night, dude.” he said. “If it’s giving you a nasty headache, we should put the game down.”  
“No, it’s fine, I’ll be fine.” Damian insisted. “Give me just a second, okay?”

He stood up from the couch, making his way into the kitchen toward one of the cabinets. He downed a couple of ibuprofen, leaning his hands against the counter. Damian swallowed, glancing over his shoulder.  
“Hey, Peter.”  
Peter straightened up. “Yeah?”  
“Do you think fate is inevitable?” Damian asked. “That you can’t change what you’re destined to become?”

Peter propped his feet up on the couch as Damian walked back over. “I don’t think so. Your life is whatever you take it to be, and the future is in your hands.”  
The other sat back down on the couch, exhaling. “There’s so much that I don’t know will happen, Peter. I don’t want it to end up screwing everything up.”  
Peter hesitated before reaching to rub the back of Damian’s hand. Damian flustered for a second.  
“Don’t worry about the future, Damian. Do whatever the hell you want!” He paused. “It’s only set in stone if you freak out over it. Just have fun and do what you want to do NOW, not what leads into your future.”  
Damian hesitated, clearing his throat. “Thanks, Peter.” He rubbed his face for a moment, trying to calm himself down. He straightened up as he pulled his hand back.  
“You feeling alright now?” Peter asked. “Your headache, I mean.”  
“Mhm.” Damian nodded. “We can get back to the game now, if you want. Sorry for the interruption.”  
“No need to apologize, man.” Peter smiled, picking up the controller. “Where were we?”  
“Right, give me a second..” Damian reached for the controller, and the game began again.

He’d focus on the now, not the future.  
For Peter.


End file.
